narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shactanyan Shakrainyan
Appearance Shactanyan is a 5ft. tall kid that carries spears tied to his back. He never wears his head band and instead ties a rope around his head. He wears black socks with no shoes. He wears a black shirt and black pants. His hair is combed flat. He has little respect for people and pretends to only memorizes the first letter in their name which leads to a problem when his squad members all begin with t and the sensei's name starts with t so he calls Tosine T really fast for Torganth he says T holding out the E sound and The sensei that guy. He could sleep through anything and seems to be invincible in his sleep (not when knocked out). What nobody knows is he got the 1 tailed beast sealed in him and befriended it without knowing (It causes him to sleep more), but all its abilities are canceled out if he uses his kekkei genkei because of a seal Shactanyan did unknowingly. The seal is a circle around his eyes with s dot in the middle. It now protects him in his sleep and helps him master jutsus faster. He loves ninja tools and seems to prefer them over jutsus. He had been training with Naruto up until Kamui accidentally killed him. He doesn't visit his cousin Kamui very often now. He is from the wind village and the Shakrainyan Clan. he has nature fire chakra and likes to throw nets on people then set it on fire with Fire Style Flower Petal Justsu. Jutsus Known jutsus: Glass Clone Jutsu, Fire Style Flower Petal Jutsu, Sand Clone Jutsu, Fire Rasengan, Fire Style Flaming Hawk, and many other genjutsus, taijutsus, and ninjutsus.. Kekkei Genkai Anzengan:This kekkei genkai allows the user to see what will happen if they do a certain thing. Example:If you use it to see what will happen if you stab somebody you could see if they are a clone or not by whether they die or go poof. 1st mission "Shactanyan wake up!" called Tosine(girl). Nothing happend so Tosine went to Torganth and asked him to try. Torganth(boy) said heres what you do, and he picked up Shactanayn and threw him out of his window into the river. Shactanyan just floated to the surface and was still asleep. "Boy the kid does not wake up." said Tacktack sensei(boy). Then Shactanyan(boy) climbed out of the river and went upstairs and said hi. Tosine went up and slapped him in the face so hard he fell out the window again. When he got back up Tosine tried to punch him, he dodged. Then Tacktack says "stop" and Tosine stops because Tacktack sensei is also her dad. W have a A rank mission where we have to protect a traveling mearchant. "WHAT we just became genin!" "To bad" said Tacktack. "Lets go to the hall and get details come on." 1 hour later "We accept!" said Tacktack. "What!" cried everybody at once. "Dad we are going into samurai territory so we can get him to the Land of Fire!" cried Tosine. "Lets go." said Tacktack in a playful voice. We are dead, thought Shactanyan. The Mission part 1 "Good night!" said Shactanyan. "Its only noon!" screamed Tosine. Thud! Get up Shactanyan! "snore" I will take your blanket and throw it in the stream. "No!" yelled Shactanyan as he scurried into a standing position. Wait what was that! "Huh" said Tosine. Then a shruriken came flying past Tosine. Thud! Info }} Category:Characters Category:Shactanyan Shakrainyan Category:Shakrainyan Clan